TODO CAMBIO
by Ahome Higurashi
Summary: Sesshomaru se enamora de ahome sin que ella se enterara


**TODO CAMBIO SESS Y KAGO**

 **Cuando empezamos a viajar, fuiste a tu mundo y trajiste cosas extrañas que explicaste con evidente entusiasmo.**

 **Aunque no lo dijera ni lo diré, cada palabra tomo mi atención y tal vez esos pequeños gestos que tenías hacia mi: como preparar comida para mi, esperarme despierta, tratarme con ternura y otros más, me enamoraron más de ti.**

 **"Mi mundo tomo color, todo gracias a ti"**

 **Llevábamos cuatro meses viajando a tu lado, la más feliz de que viajaras con nosotros fue Rin, pero también, como era de esperarse te ganaste a Jaken.**

 **Pero últimamente me evitabas a toda costa, eso no me gustaba, cuando te miraba, desviabas tu rostro; me cansé, hablaré contigo.**

 **-Miko tenemos que hablar- ordené con mi voz fría y carente de sentimientos, pero por dentro me moría por saber qué te pasaba.**

 **En seguida, te tensaste y te giraste lentamente con la mirada gacha.**

 **-Hai, Sesshomaru sama- me respondiste.**

 **Caminamos rumbo al bosque y nos detuvimos frente a un hermoso lago.**

 **-¿Porqué, tu extraño comportamiento mujer?- ordené que hablaras.**

 **Tú te quedaste callada, entonces te obligué a decirme y lo que me dijiste me sorprendió.**

 **-Estoy enamorada-me respondiste agachando más tu mirada y apretando los puños.**

 **-¿De quién?-te pregunté, no pude evitar el tono de molestia en mi voz y no lo haría, tú eres mía, aunque no lo sepas.**

 **Después de mucho silencio lloraste.**

 **-De ...ti, me enamoré de ti, fue inevitable, lo siento, si tal vez ya no quieres verme y me alejas, pero yo te amo aunque tu n...-**

 **No la deje terminar, puesto que me apoderé de sus labios, no podía estar más feliz, mi mundo se ha llenado de luz, ella era mi todo.**

 **El beso dulce y suave se tornó apasionado y exigente: nuestras lenguas en una lucha de poder, tus brazos en mi cuello y los míos en tu cintura.**

 **"No es tan fácil, decir te amo"**

 **Llevamos un mes juntos, ahora mi medio hermano y su grupo se nos unieron, todos convivimos en paz.**

 **Las cosas entre tú y yo no están bien, lo sé, pero no me rebajaré; no te pediré perdón.**

 **Yo sé por que estás así, es por el beso que le di a Kagura, ya no me hablas, me ignoras y me tratas fríamente**

 **En el fondo me duele como nada, pero no lo diré.**

 **El estúpido de Inuyasha lo notó y se burló, para después darme un consejo.**

 **-No lo dejes así, ve con ella, tonto, deja ese orgullo y dile que la amas-me dijo Inuyasha, después de todo no es tan bestia.**

 **Te fui a buscar y no estabas en la aldea de la anciana, así que recorrí el bosque y te encontré viendo las estrellas, mientras llorabas en silencio.**

 **Me sentí miserable, te lo diré, por mi estúpido orgullo no te perderé.**

 **-Miko- te hablé con tono de orden, al parecer no funcionó.**

 **\- ...-no dijiste nada.**

 **-Kagome necesitamos hablar-dije con un tono más suave.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Porque no va y habla con Kagura, ella aceptará gustosa-me dijiste, estabas celosa, eso es bueno, aún me amas.**

 **-No deseo hablar con Kagura-te dije.**

 **-Entonces, quiere ocupar sus labios para otra cosa-dijiste mientras te parabas y tratabas de marcharte.**

 **Claro, que no no lo permitiré.**

 **Por lo cual, te detuve del brazo y me acerqué a tu rostro y te robé un beso.**

 **Te resististe al principio, pero te dejaste llevar.**

 **-Solo lo hice para sacarle información, a la única que besaré con amor y pasión es a ti, sabes por qué -te dije, mientras nos separábamos.**

 **-N...no-me respondiste agitada.**

 **-porque te amo-te dije para volver a besarte.**

 **Esa misma noche, te hice mi mujer en todos los sentidos, te hice mía en cuerpo y alma...te hice el amor y te marqué como mi mujer, extendiendo tu vida hasta igualar la mía y darte la longevidad y habilidades de los youkai.**

 **Así como tú lo hiciste dándome inmunidad a los poderes sagrados.**

 **"Todo cambio"**

 **Tiempo después, destruimos a Naraku y pediste que la sacerdotiza Kikyo y el exterminador volvieran a la vida y tras cumplir eso, desapareciera.**

 **Los dos mundos están conectados, por lo que tu familia me conoció. Todo valió la pena.**

 **Tiempo después, me diste un precioso hijo varón, un youkai completo, llamado Yamaru, quién era parecido físicamente a mi, solo que con tu personalidad y tres años después una niña llamada Saiki, quién era parecida físicamente a ti, solo que con mi personalidad.**

 **Y que decir de mi madre, te adora y ama a sus nietos, por lo que los acapara siempre y más ahora, que vive en el palacio con nosotros.**

 **-Estás muy pensativo-me dijiste mientras me dabas un beso que gustoso acepte.**

 **-Es que pienso en que todo ha cambiado-te dije mientras te abrazaba.**

 **Y si dejé de ser el demonio sanguinario, para solo serlo ante el resto, menos con mi familia.**

 **"Porque sí** _ **todo cambio"**_

 **(...)**

 **FIN...**


End file.
